


The Terror of the Cat-Dick

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Multi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma didn't plan to try and overcome her fear of cats. But the three catgirls had something else to say about conquering her fears. And it turns out they have an excellent approach to therapy.





	The Terror of the Cat-Dick

Normally, the emotion Ranma felt when she was confronted with cats was stark, raving, unreasoning terror. What she was feeling now was just as soul-scouring in its intensity. But there were a lot of other differences between heart-stopping terror and brain-melting arousal.  
  
“Mmpph mnng,” Ranma said, trying to talk around the cock plugging her mouth.  
  
Getting a raised eyebrow in response, Ranma looked up at the dark-skinned lady with even darker tiger stripes feeding her a thick dick. Giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could, Ranma tried to indicate that even martial artists needed to breathe, and two full minutes with a cock lodged in her throat was enough for anyone. Ranma could have used her hands to indicate that, but the daughter of the mother and daughter pair filling her lower holes had here wrists in a tight grip, holding them behind her back.  
  
Thankfully, the mature woman deepthroating Ranma guessed what she was trying to say. She drew her hips back, letting air once again flow into Ranma’s lungs. Ranma’s shoulders rose and fell as she breathed in through her nose. That had been… _intense_ was the only word to describe it.  
  
As Ranma’s oxygen had burned away, she had been left with the feeling of only the cocks pounding into her body. That and the arousal burning inside her, desperately needing some kind of release. She hadn’t quite gotten it, but she was sure the way she had tightened down around the three cocks inside her sure had felt good.  
  
The catwomen fucking her had thought so too. Both of them had groaned in appreciation and congratulated the darker woman (Sienna, Ranma thought) on how tight she had made their shared slut. Actually, only one of them, the older one, had said it in such explicit terms.  
  
Ranma was sure that she would start deepthroating a cock again as soon as the domineering woman in front of her thought she had recovered enough. And she wasn’t entirely opposed to it. She was touch enough to survive deepthroating for a good long while, and there was a certain part of her that, while Ranma would never admit to it, loved getting treated that way.  
  
It was the same part of her that had gotten her underwear wet when she caught a glimpse of the toys the other older woman (Kali, probably) had produced. The thought of those shafts and oils and everything being used on her had sent a shiver down Ranma’s spine. But Ranma could wait for those to be properly used on her. Right now, taking three large cocks from three aggressive women was more than enough for Ranma.  
  
Even a martial artist had their limits, after all. And getting all three of her holes stretched much more tightly than they ever had been before was enough of a challenge for Ranma. Although the rewards for it was more than worth it.  
  
Getting gangbanged felt _amazing_ , especially when it was by women who knew what they were doing. The way they were treating Ranma was making her melt, and she wanted more and more. And she was sure she was going to get it.  
  
Such as the hand that had grabbed her pigtail. Ranma squealed as Sienna pulled her back down onto her shaft, stuffing her throat with cock once again. A squeal that was quickly muffled as the cock sank deep inside her.  
  
As good as getting facefucked like this felt, Ranma had to admit that the rest of her body was feeling even better. Even the tingles from her spanked red ass felt intense, a kind of pleasure rising out of the pain. Ranma hadn’t thought so at the time, as she squealed and squirmed on top of Kali’s lap. But the mature catgirl (catwoman?) had managed to hold her in place and tan her ass pretty thoroughly.  
  
Blake, who had been slowly stroking her cock to the sight, had made some comment about how much more she approved of spanking now that she wasn’t the one getting her rear tanned. That had sparked a reminiscence between mother and daughter, the two of them sweetly chatting with each other. All the while, Kali had kept on spanking Ranma, her hand cracking off the redhead’s full ass.  
  
By the time she was done, Ranma had become quite convinced on the necessity of not rudely commenting on the cat ears all three women were sporting. And of the necessity of sitting down on her stomach for the next few days. Not that that had been an immediate problem, since the three women had instantly descended on her, their erect rods showing how much they enjoyed the sight of a busty redhead moaning and squealing.  
  
And now the pleasure Ranma was feeling from her body was straight pleasure, not the pleasure through pain of the spanking. The way Kali was playing with her breasts was divine, for one. Ranma couldn’t ever recall her breasts feeling as good as they did under Kali’s fingers. Her nipples were stiff nubs, that Kali kept on returning too, playing with them and making Ranma’s body quiver.  
  
As for her lower body? Somehow, it felt even better. Ranma moaned around the cock she was deepthroating, feeling her pussy and her ass get stretched out so very well by the rods inside her. The way they kept on fucking her, filling her up so far she thought she would burst, was a guarantee that she would get to cum soon.  
  
Ranma hadn’t had all that many orgasms before, and almost all of them were thanks to her own fumblings whenever she had a moment of privacy. But she was sure that a triple penetration induced orgasm would leave them all far, far behind. She couldn’t wait.  
  
Therefore, it made sense that she squeezed down around the shafts filling her lower holes. The way they were filling her up, giving her more and more wonderful sensations, was better than Ranma could ever have hoped for. And they were feeling better and better every minute.  
  
“Mmh! Mmnnh!” Ranma said, her orgasm suddenly overtaking her.  
  
The redhead shuddered, anchored on the three cocks filling her up. Inside her, pleasure was sweeping through Ranma, pleasure so intense Ranma found her thoughts momentarily drifting apart. The only reason she didn’t thrash around more due to how effectively her body was held in place by the hands and dicks of the women fucking her.  
  
The catgirls fucking Ranma didn’t give any heed to her orgasm. Nor would she have wanted them to, if she had the ability to speak. Instead, they kept on fucking Ranma hard, exactly like she wanted them to. If there was a bit of vengefulness in their fucking, Ranma didn’t mind. Or even really notice. Her definition of friendship was skewed enough that getting gangbanged because people wanted to work out stress or resentment didn’t strike her as out of the ordinary.  
  
Ranma was appreciative towards these three women for trying to help cure her of her fear of cats. She wasn’t exactly sure this was the best method possible, but Kali had been insistent that association therapy would help the redhead transform her fear of cats into a lust for catgirls. And there had to be some truth to the matter. Ranma had felt something warm and tingly stir to life inside her when she had seen how hard the three of them had gotten admiring her body.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the famous Saotome tact had led to that comment about how Ranma would still fuck them despite the disgusting deformities on top of their heads. Ranma would never have believed how quickly a woman as old as Kali could _move_. But almost before Ranma had closed her mouth, she had been spread over Kali’s lap. If she hadn’t already been naked, it would only have taken another breath for Kali to strip her of whatever clothes she had on.  
  
Ranma had learned her lesson from that spanking. Her pride wouldn’t let her apologize, but at least she wouldn’t mention the ears around anyone else now. And it was a good thing she had admitted it. Sienna had said something about advanced lessons, using the cat tail in her box of goodies. And Ranma doubted she was referring to a clip-on tail, even if Ranma had any clothes to attach it too.  
  
But that was all behind them now. Currently, there was no way for Ranma to insult anybody at all, even with her diplomatic skills. Sienna didn’t show any signs of planning to remove her cock from Ranma’s throat for quite some time, and Ranma couldn’t even make any insulting gestures with Blake holding her wrists.  
  
For that matter, Blake was helping to make sure that Ranma couldn’t even _think_ of any insulting gestures. The feeling of getting her ass fucked was just as intense, if not quite as pleasurable, as the feeling of getting her pussy stuffed or her mouth filled. Between Sienna’s cock cutting off her air at regular intervals, and Blake’s cock stretching her ass out in ways that it never been stretched before, Ranma was finding it more and more difficult to think straight.  
  
The aftereffects of her orgasm, and the tingles of the one she was building up too, didn’t help Ranma’s mental clarity at all. Even though Ranma wanted to hold on to her reason, to take pride in resisting the effects of being around cat(girls), she wasn’t sure how long she could manage it. Or what would take its place if she failed.  
  
Hopefully, Blake, Sienna and Kali would be able to handle whatever happened if, somehow, Ranma’s will wasn’t strong enough. And Ranma really wasn’t sure _what_ would happen. The catfist was always a possibility, of course. But Ranma also knew she could get affectionate sometimes, with the right people. And, of course, there was the fact that Ranma knew how lusty cats in heat could be. Would she end up like that? Well, if she did, Ranma was _certain_ that the three women fucking her could handle that, even if they couldn’t handle the catfist.  
  
Thinking that much strained Ranma’s diminished mental abilities to the limits. The lust filling her up made it so hard to think on anything besides the hard dicks and sure hands on and in her. There had been a bit of exhausted clarity in the aftermath of her orgasm, but Ranma’s mind was already getting filled up with pink again as the three other women fucked her.  
  
Part of Ranma’s mind was worried about her getting ruined for sex with this gangbang. After all, what kind of sex could compare with the ministrations of three aggressive women with big dicks? Especially women who would treat Ranma in the way she loved and in the way she would never, _ever_ admit to? It wasn’t right for a martial artist to like getting spanked or shoved on her knees, after all. And, normally, Ranma would have put up a big fight over getting treated like this. It was only the three pairs of twitching cat ears atop the women that had stopped Ranma.  
  
Okay, yes, Ryoga would have a fifty/fifty chance of beating her, but then what? As if the Lost Idiot would ever have the guts to do anything with Ranma at the end of a fight. Shampoo would, if there was ever the slightest chance of Ranma losing to her in a fair fight (and there was no way Ranma would ever throw a fight, not even to satisfy the itching, burning sensation in her lower stomach.)  
  
All of that meant that there were fairly good odds that Ranma would never get fucked as hard or as well again as she was currently getting. So that meant she better enjoy this while she had the chance. And _that_ meant Ranma should throw thinking to the side and embrace getting gangbanged for as long as it lasted. She was sure she could get another amazing orgasm out of these ladies before they came and the fun wound down.  
  
So Ranma stared up at Sienna, making the best ‘fuck me’ eyes she could as the dark-skinned woman filled her throat. Behind her, she squeezed down as much as she could around Kali and Blake, wanting to wring as much sensation out of them as she could. Ranma also moved her hips, grinding herself against Kali and feeling the stiff, thick cocks inside her shift around.  
  
The gathered catwomen appreciated Ranma’s new surge of enthusiasm. Somehow, impossible though it seemed, they fucked her even harder, filling the room with wet, lewd sounds as their cocks plunged in and out of Ranma again and again. There were muttered groans and cries about how good Ranma felt wrapped around their cocks.  
  
But as good as they felt, they couldn’t compare to how good Ranma felt. The short, busty redhead could tell that her second orgasm was going to be far better than her first. She couldn’t wait.  
  
“Mom, I’m about to cum,” Blake said, a tense note in her voice. Ranma noticed that she addressed one of the other catgirls she was sharing Ranma with, and not Ranma herself. God, that was hot.  
  
“Hold on just a bit longer, sweetie,” Kali replied, her voice strained. “I’m almost there, I just need a… few… oh, yesss!”  
  
Blake took her mother’s cry as her own signal to cum. And she was right to do so. The first spurt of her cum shot out from her dick maybe half a second after Kali started cumming in Ranma’s unprotected pussy.  
  
Getting her first cumshot, let alone her first double creampie, was quite the experience for Ranma. The hot, _hot_ , bloom of liquid deep inside her was intense, far more so than she would have thought possible. Ranma had already thought that every inch of her insides was getting filled with the cocks pounding into her. But she had been oh so wrong. She only realized how much of her had been left untouched when the cum from two backed-up women started getting pumped into her.  
  
Ranma shook on top of Kali as her air was cut off by Sienna’s shaft and as cum was pumped into her, filling her up more than she would have thought possible. And it felt so good. So very, very good.  
  
Ranma had been wrong. Her second orgasm wasn’t a lot better than her first. It was so superior that it left her first climax far, far behind it. The lack of air making her head spin, the cum filling her up with it’s sticky, hot, pervasive volume, the attention to her breasts, how her holes were getting stretched, it all combined to give Ranma a truly wonderful orgasm.  
  
Ranma felt a starburst appear behind her eyes, turning her vision white as she shuddered on top of the rods impaling her. It felt better than she could have believed possible, filling her up with more and more pleasure, electric heat racing through her, demanding a release that Ranma just wasn’t able to give.  
  
Just because Ranma was shaking and moaning in orgasm was no reason for Sienna to go easy on her. She kept on fucking Ranma’s throat, moaning in pleasure at how Ranma’s throat squeezed down around her, a by-product of the redhead trying to yell herself hoarse. Ranma wasn’t even really aware she was trying to scream, or that all anyone else was hearing were muffled moans. She was barely aware of anything except the pulsing heat inside her lower body.  
  
Ranma didn’t even notice Sienna pulling out of her, didn’t even notice that air was once more flooding her lungs. She did notice when Sienna started cumming on her face. Even someone so far gone with lust as Ranma had to notice the thick, sticky seed getting splashed across her face.  
  
Getting a facial might have gotten Ranma’s attention, but it did nothing to increase her ability to think. In fact, feeling and smelling the cum getting spread across her face scattered the few lines of rational thinking Ranma had managed to reassemble. The smell, especially, the thick, musty smell, managed to scramble Ranma’s brains, leaving her in a post-orgasmic haze that didn’t even register Sienna using her slowly-softening cock to smear her cum across more of Ranma’s face, painting the redhead white with semen.  
  
Blake had finally let go of Ranma’s hands, letting her muscled arms fall to her sides. They hung limply, Ranma still too out of it to do anything with them, such as play with her clit, or explore how much cum there was exactly on her face. Ranma slumped forward, hastily caught by Kali’s arms. The slender catgirl rolled Ranma to one side, letting her rest on her back as the three of them surrounded her.  
  
Sienna did more than just form a circle around Ranma. She let her cock flop onto Ranma’s face, her half-hard rod covering Ranma’s face from cheek to forehead. It also smeared the cum around even more, making Ranma even more of a mess.  
  
Ranma foolishly thought that once the catgirls came, the gangbang was over. Instead, she saw a flicker of light play across Sienna’s body, and then, to Ranma’s shock, the cock pressed against her face grew hard again. Her mouth fell open, which was all the excuse Sienna needed. Grabbing Ranma’s head with both hands, Sienna turned Ranma’s head to the side and guided the redhead down along her cock again.  
  
Both Kali and Blake made dismissive noises as they watched, their own rods hard once again. Putting her hands on her rather prominent hips, Kali looked up at Sienna, ignoring the gagging redhead in between them.  
  
“Sienna, dear, I was rather looking forward to getting a chance to sample Ranma’s oral talents.”  
  
“We can share, don’t worry,” Sienna said, waving a hand in dismissal. “She’s such a good cocksucker, I’m sure she can handle both of us at once.  
  
Ranma felt a surge of pride at getting complimented, even if it _was_ for a skill she couldn’t bring up around others. Well, most others. She was sure Shampoo would be willing to trade sex tips.  
  
“I’m curious,” Blake said. “Do you ever do anything but blowjobs?” She was looking Sienna, slowly stroking her shaft. “Ilia said something-“  
  
Sienna burst out laughing, even as she thrust her hips forward and once more cut off Ranma’s air flow. Ranma still had enough oxygen left to listen to what they were saying. Even if the itch of her wet pussy was starting to claw at her mind.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Sienna said, still chuckling through her words. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that as long as I live.” Seeing the questioning look from Kali, and the wide-eyed look from Ranma that _could_ be a question, she elaborated. “Ilia had quite the long, flexible tongue. About three feet or so, really. And it’s rather sticky.”  
  
“One day, she was blowing me, and her tongue ended up adhering to my rod. I didn’t want to yank it off, and, as she explained, there was nothing to do but wait. Well, I had a meeting coming up with a bunch of people who knew Ilia. There was nothing for it but to have her, still naked, crawl underneath the table with her tongue attached to my dick. She spent the entire meeting under there, and even ended up giving me another blowjob.” Sienna smiled. “I’ve always loved blowjobs after that.”  
  
That story had quite the effect on Ranma. Hearing that there was someone, anyone, better than her at something Ranma took pride in, fired her up. Even as she choked on Sienna’s thick shaft, she started licking the part of the rod inside her mouth. This Ilia had a long tongue? Well, so did Ranma, after that Martial Arts Fine Dining training. She just needed to get her tongue out between the seal of her lips and Sienna’s cock, and she could show the dark-skinned catgirl how dick was _supposed_ to be sucked.  
  
Ranma didn’t get a chance. Sienna knew how she liked to get blowjobs, and only drew her dick out of Ranma’s throat when Ranma was once again only a few seconds from passing out. By the time Ranma had recovered enough to see straight or to think about using her tongue, Kali and Blake had gotten back into the fun.  
  
Kali was perched over Ranma’s stomach, her cock already in between Ranma’s breasts. Ranma looked at her with one eye. The older woman smiled back at her and grabbed Ranma’s breasts. Ranma gave a whole body shiver at the feeling, especially since Kali had placed her thumbs on Ranma’s nipples. Then she pressed Ranma’s breasts together, forming a tight, warm tunnel for her cock.  
  
Blake did not return to Ranma’s ass. Instead, she stayed near the top of Ranma’s body with the others. Her dick was lying against Ranma’s upturned cheek, rising up each time Sienna’s cock sank down into Ranma’s throat. One of her hands was playing with Ranma’s braid, fingers sliding over it.  
  
“So, how do you want to split access to her mouth?” Blake asked, looking up at Sienna.  
  
“It’s a shame to not get to make her deepthroat me,” Sienna said with a wistful sigh, “but I’m thinking we both get, say, half a dozen strokes with her before we switch. Just don’t go too deep. It will feel so good you won’t want to pull out.”  
  
Ranma listened to them discuss how to share her body with half an ear. Mostly, what she felt was disappointment. Disappointment that they weren’t going to be using her pussy, stuffing that needy, leaking hole up with a thick cock. Ranma really doubted she could cum from switching off between two dicks, or even from the way Kali was playing with her breasts.  
  
Still, complaining wouldn’t do any good. They had never listened to what she had to say before, so why would they start now? All she could do was stay on her back, the plaything to their whims. And put like that, there was quite the appeal to the idea.  
  
When Ranma’s head was pulled off of Sienna’s cock, Blake immediately took advantage. Ranma’s lips hadn’t even closed before Blake’s cockhead was pressing against them, gently but surely nudging them back open to take another dick. And Ranma didn’t try to fight it. Instead, she saw it as a chance to show off her oral skills. Sure, it wouldn’t be as tasty as what Martial Arts Fine Dining had been designed for, but a technique was a technique.  
  
Ranma shot out her tongue, letting it wrap around Blake’s cock all the way to the base, even as Blake sunk deeper into her mouth. The teen’s cat ears stood up in surprise, a move that was almost cute enough to make Ranma forget that they were _cat_ ears. Then Ranma pressed her tongue down, tightening so that her mouth felt as tight as her ass. And even more wet.  
  
“Oh, wow,” Blake gasped, a pleased expression appearing on her face. “That’s, that’s amazing.”  
  
Ranma smiled around the cock. She thrived on praise, and would take it from any source she could get. Even from something as creepy as a catgirl. And since even Ranma could learn, that was a thought she kept between herself and her still red ass.  
  
Even with the extra stimulation Ranma was giving, using her tongue, she could still switch between Blake and Sienna every few strokes. She got a sigh of satisfaction from Sienna, and even an admission that this was almost as good as getting a deepthroat. The shine of spit was a lot more noticeable on Sienna’s brown length that it was on Blake’s, which was one reason Ranma gave the older woman a bit more attention. The other was that Sienna was also a bit bigger, and Ranma enjoyed feeling her mouth get stretched out more by it.  
  
Ranma lay back and let the three catgirls use her body. She hoped they would tired enough of blowjobs and boobjobs to actually fuck her. Sure, there was nothing stopping Ranma from masturbating right now, just reaching down and plunging a finger or two into her cum-stuffed pussy. But it just seemed like such a waste. Here she was, with three people fucking her. Surely at least one of them should be able to fill up her pussy or ass so she could get some pleasure.  
  
Ranma decided her best bet was to make Sienna or Blake cum. They’d be ready again quickly enough, and then, hopefully, they’d be ready to stuff Ranma’s pussy just like she needed it to be. The same would go for Kali, but Ranma didn’t have as much control over how quickly her breasts could be used to make someone cum.  
  
Ranma started blowing the two catgirls on either side of her head with renewed fervor, bobbing her head up and down and using her tongue as best she could. Her wet, needy pussy demanded nothing less. Lewd gagging sounds filled the room as Ranma pushed her mouth along first one shaft, and then another.  
  
“Blake, how would you like to cum together? It was quite fun to watch Little Red when you and your mother did so. I would like to see her reaction to it,” Sienna’s voice was quite calm, as if she was discussing the weather.  
  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Blake said, verbally shrugging. “But how do we make sure we cum at the same time? Ranma is only blowing one of us at a time.”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Ranma could see the eyebrows on Sienna’s head rising without even having to look up. “We’re already masturbating whenever she isn’t sucking us off. So long as we tell each other when we’re about to cum, it should be simple enough to speed up the strokes so we both cum on Ranma’s face at the same time.”  
  
Wait, on her face? There was already a lot of cum on Ranma. Sure, there probably wouldn’t be as much this time around, due to both of them having already drained their balls in and on Ranma. But even two cumshots two thirds of the size of Sienna’s first would still leave Ranma a pool of white with a few red hairs sticking out of it.  
  
Actually, that sounded pretty hot. And the sooner Ranma’s face was hidden underneath a pool of sticky semen, the sooner they could get hard and fuck her pussy. Since there wasn’t any other path to success, Ranma decided to go with it. In fact, she’d even go a bit beyond what those two had agreed on.  
  
Reaching up, Ranma grabbed both Sienna’s and Blake’s dicks. It meant she didn’t give quite a good of a blowjob, since her fingers were wrapped around the base of the cock. But, since she made sure to firmly stroke whoever she wasn’t sucking, Ranma didn’t get any complaints.  
  
It only took a few more minutes for the two of them to cum. Minutes in which Ranma got more and more antsy, as Kali’s titjob drove her wild, without the slightest chance to cum. Ranma’s hips were twitching so much, needing relief that she wasn’t going to get, that it was like she was having a seizure that was concentrated in her lower half. And none of the three commented on it. They all just kept using her upper body for their pleasure.  
  
And Ranma was finding a perverse kind of pleasure in it as well. Her mind was getting foggy. Maybe it was from all cock she was sucking, maybe it was from how wet her untended pussy was, but she was finding it hard to think on anything but the rhythmical up and down motion of her face along the shafts. It didn’t take all that long before Ranma couldn’t be bothered to remember which cock she was sucking, even with the visual difference. All that was important was that she kept on sucking the thick, tasty rods in front of her.  
  
“I’m cumming”!  
  
“Me too!”  
  
Ranma didn’t need the verbal warning. She’d gotten all the hints she needed by the way one or the other of them had started to pulse in her mouth. She quickly sped up her stroking of the other one, and felt the telltale pulse in turn.  
  
Popping her head off of whoever she was sucking, Ranma aimed them both at her face. A few quick strokes, and they were both cumming. The sounds of three moaning women filled the air as Ranma’s already cum-smeared face disappeared underneath an even heavier layer of semen.  
  
Ranma had already closed her eyes, and it was a good thing she had. She could feel thick, heavy globs of semen land on her upper face, gluing her eyes shut. More landed on the rest of her face, mingling with the cum Sienna had already pumped on her. It was like it was everywhere, covering every inch of her. Ranma was so absorbed in the sensation she didn’t even notice how much more wet her pussy got. She didn’t even notice how Kali was speeding up between her breasts. There was just the utterly wonderful sensation of her face getting plastered with cum, driving out any input from her senses except for the smell, feel and taste of semen on her skin.  
  
“How do you want to take her next?”  
  
“I was thinking Mom and I could switch the holes we used the last time. Unless you’d like to try something besides her mouth.”  
  
“I think so. There’s a bit of trouble finding it right now.”  
  
The words passed Ranma by completely. There was only one thought her frayed mind was able to latch onto.  
  
Ranma was willing to have a lot more to do with cats, or at least catgirls, if it meant she got treated like this by them.

* * *

  
  



End file.
